Origin
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Steve Rogers tried his best to change the history with Tony and Bruce's help so that he could save Bucky from suffering. At last he went back to the origin, but he did understood something important. At least even in the reality which was not good enough, he still have chance to take Bucky back home. Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes.
1. Chapter 1

**Origin**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap or Bucky. They both belong to Marvel, so are any other characters in this fanfic. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

* * *

 **The story-CH1:**

Steve Rogers stared at the machine in front of him with no words. Yet it was his sights telling that he was ready instead of his voice. Tony Stark, who was the host of the workshop in which they were standing, stood next to Steve with an obvious look of pride.

"You are to change the history, Cap." There were more than enough reasons for Tony to be pride, after all, the machine in the room was invented by him together with Dr. Bruce Banner. A few kinds of material were so rare that they had use up the whole storage they could collect so far. Since Bruce was always gentle and modest, Tony thought it would be him to do the proud part, "It is my honor to witness such a great time."

Captain America nodded slightly. His motion was too slight to be noticed but enough for Tony to understand his determination.

Steve felt his one arm held from behind when he had just put one foot into the machine. He turned around and saw Tony with a serious look on his face, which usually belonged to a playboy. Tony's tone was also solemn:"This machine had only been proofed theoretically, but we are not able to test it, Cap. If only it fail, you would be trapped in the fracture of time and space. Moreover, even if it succeed…the shape changes of the machine parts would be caused by the bent of time and space. As a result…"

Tony felt difficult to finish his sentence because of the expression on Captain America's face. It seemed like that blonde man was marching to death instead of a time trip. Bruce, who had entered the workshop without being noticed by the other two men, helped his finishing the instruction:"The more you repeat, the less stable the machine would be. And if you want to come back…" He passed a micro remote-control unit to their Captain, "press this button and everything would be back to origin, and nothing would be changed."

"Thank you, Bruce. I know how dangerous it could be, but…even when I had nothing, I had Bucky, so whatever is worthy risking if only I could save him from suffering." With these words Steve took the remote-control unit and stepped into the machine with no hesitation. As soon as the cabin door was about to close he added to his two friends:"I feel honored to have friends like you." Before Tony and Bruce recognized the sign of farewell in what Cap had said, the door closed in front of them.

Steve did as what he was told by Tony and Bruce. He set up the four-dimensional coordinates of time point and location, and then he started the machine calmly.

He would be back to seventy years ago, only a few minutes before Bucky fell off the train, and he would be on the train. This time, Steve promised to himself, this time he would got Bucky's hand, and he would protect him from being tormented by Hydra, from becoming a man-shaped weapon without memory or emotion.

If the machine fail this time, Steve knew Iron Man had the ability to be the new leader of the Avengers, not to mention there were still Natasha known as Black Widow, and Hawkeye, and Sam the Falcon. There were other avengers other than Captain America protecting people.

Steve was willing to risk whatever he should, and pay whatever price for taking Bucky back. All he mattered to him was Bucky, the whole world he had even when he had nothing.

He fell into darkness, yet Steve could feel himself getting through something. When darkness faded he could again see the surroundings around him.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Origin**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap or Bucky. They both belong to Marvel, so are any other characters in this fanfic. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

 _Please review~_

* * *

 **The story-CH2:**

Steve Rogers felt something crashing to him before he had identified the time and location he arrived. He raised his hand by instinct, and then he felt his shield landed in his hand. In an instant, Steve saw Bucky was hit out of the train by the force of enemy's attack.

It was like a repeat of what happened seventy years ago. Steve threw out his shield to beat the enemy before climbing outside the train. However, he was still one second late. The handrail on which his sniper hung sudden broke as soon as Steve was about to catch him. Again, Bucky fell off the train, just in front of him.

If there were anything different from the time Steve had experienced, it would be Steve's awareness of the fact that his most important person would not die. Steve took a quick look at his fellow commandos, and to find them all in positions. Nothing could prevent them from victory, sooner or later they would get Zola. As a result, Steve jumped down with all his courage of Captain America following the figure of Bucky, even didn't bother to carry his shield. Bucky would not die, Bucky would be alive, hence, Steve would do anything he could to stop Hydra from having him.

Steve felt himself landed on the thick snow, which was like eternal frosted. Protected by the Vibranium shield, he was not wounded. With the help of the fourfold vision and hearing of the super soldier, he found Bucky before long. Surgent Barnes was in a bad situation, much worse than himself. The sniper was alive, but with his left arm completely fractured, what was worse, his both legs could not move. However, Steve breathed a sigh of relief, with all his gratitude he thanked the fate for allowing him to find his most important person alive. Bucky was conscious, despite all the pain he had suffered, he still could give Steve a smile as brightly as the dandy from Brooklyn.

It was the smile that Steve had yearned for more than seventy years, and it appeared so true at the moment. It took Steve almost all his fourfold power to fight back the tears filling his eyes. However, it was not a moment for nostalgia. Steve carried Bucky gently and tenderly on his back, and he was careful enough to prevent Bucky from a secondary damage.

Steve thought he should had taken Bucky back to safety with him together, if only they had not been attacked by the Soviet Hydra. They should had continued their fight against the enemies shoulder by shoulder, back to back, till they both became old, till the end of the line. They should had retired from US force together, so that they could sit next to each other in peace watching the white clouds, the blue sky, the golden dawn and the red sunset. And they might even make their lines open to each other so that they would share one love, one lifetime if lucky enough.

 _Should had_.

Captain America and his sniper Surgent Barnes were besieged by an increasing amount of enemies. The story came to an end when Bucky, who was trying his best to protect his little guy from Brooklyn, covered a grenade with his own body. Steve rubbed his eyes hard while the flames sprang up to the sky, and then he pressed on the button on the remote-control unit.

When back to the workshop Steve found neither Bruce nor Tony was in but only Natasha sitting in the room staring at the machine from which Steve stepped out as if deep in thought. The red-haired agent noticed that Captain America was on the verge of tears, hence, she was so considerate that asked nothing but only looked at Steve for a while silently. A minute later, she started with a voice of comfort:"It doesn't matter, Cap, there are still chances." She even made a joke:"Perhaps you will be succeed next time so that I can say nice to see you again to Bikini."

Steve nodded to Black Widow gratefully. He thought for a few minutes frowning before went back into the machine, and then he reset the coordinates, and started the machine again.

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Origin**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap or Bucky. They both belong to Marvel, so are any other characters in this fanfic. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

 _Please review~ I really would like to know what you think about this fanfic~ ^^_

* * *

 **The story-CH3:**

Nobody knew surgent Barnes better than Captain Rogers, as no one knew Steve better than Bucky, either. As a result, Steve chose a same time at the same location as the last time. He didn't bother to try an earlier time for anything else, such as to stop Bucky from taking part in that action, or to stop him from going on that train.

Bucky could never prevent a skinny little guy from falsifying his enlistment form for joining the army; neither could Steve prevent an acrophobic sniper who was usually hiding invisible to enemies from going onto the train for protecting his little guy from Brooklyn. They tried to stop each other from doing things they thought stupid, yet they were both willing to do anything more stupid for each other.

Finally Steve stepped on the handrail once more. He reached out his hand as much as possible to Bucky. Steve trembled for the possibility of losing Bucky again, yet he forced himself to stay calm. He would not waste his second opportunity, and this time he would never let Bucky fall into abyss just in front of him. No, never. Steve Rogers would never allow his most important person to disappear in such a brutal way.

Steve was about to ask Bucky to catch his hand, yet before he did that he reminded himself by striking himself in the mind—whatever Zola had done might help Bucky survive the falling, but less than enough to make a completed Winter Soldier. Bucky was still an ordinary human being at the moment, which meant, Bucky now was not the fearful Winter Soldier who could rival Captain America himself.

Steve had seen the things Bucky had to face after his fell, one time was more than enough. He clenched his teeth, and he gathered all his firmness, which was even more than he had gathered on the helicarriers for stopping that Project Insight. Steve moved his right hand before stretched forward to catch Bucky with his left hand.

At the same second the handrail Bucky just held broke and fell down to the mountains.

Captain Rogers saw a charming and warm smile on the face of his sniper before Bucky suddenly shot at the place behind him with his shooter. Steve didn't look behind at once, he had the faith that his back was always secure if only Bucky was with him. He pulled Bucky up, and then kicked at the dead body of the enemy who wanted to attack him from behind carelessly.

Leading by Captain America, the Howling Commandos went back with mission accomplished and Zola caught. Steve cut the ceremony together with Bucky, and they found a place far from the crowd with a few bottles of beer in both of their pockets. They shared the beer, they shared some talk, and they shared a peace and relax time together. If possible, they would also share a night, which means, thought Steve, he could sleep with Bucky, in a pure, friendly way, like they had done numerous times before the war began.

Steve was just about to believe himself succeeded this time. He thought he would be standing up to enemies, to blood and fire, with Bucky by his side. Surgent Barnes should had been the closest friend as well as the best partner of Captain Rogers. And if allowed by fortune, Steve permitted himself to dream about more. However, even the friend part was good enough, since Bucky was at least alive. Neither death nor Hydra had taken Bucky away from him, and Steve was quite contented.

Till that stubborn handsome young man insisted to follow him on the plane heading to the Arctic Ocean carrying dangerous weapon that could destroy New York. Steve was ready to be frozen in the ice layer older than history of mankind, and he was not afraid at all, because of Bucky being with him. Bucky seemed relax and calm that he could even make jokes occasionally, as if they were not throwing themselves into the embrace of death but some passionate pretty girls back in New York.

Bucky is here. Bucky is by my side. Bucky is with me till the end…Bucky! Steve quivered in mind suddenly. Winter Soldier had been frosted and defrosted for many times, but the Bucky Barnes next to him was not Winter Soldier yet. He hadn't been given serum yet. Steve didn't know whether what Zola did to him would help him survive the seventy or even more years, but he dare never risk losing Bucky.

It was not the loneliness or ice that made the brave Captain America afraid, it was the probable that one day he might suffer the fact that the soul of his most important person—his beloved one, had gone to another world with his body still in his arms.

Steve never dared even try that probability of Bucky to survive.

He pressed on the button of the micro remote-control unit at the moment he felt the coldness of the ocean.

* * *

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Origin**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap or Bucky. They both belong to Marvel, so are any other characters in this fanfic. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

 _Would you please be so kind to give me some review? I really would like to know how people think about this fanfiction~ ^^_

* * *

 **The story-CH4:**

It was almost time for lunch when Steve was back to the workshop. Natasha was not there, and there was a sandwich left on the desk. The red-haired agent knew that Steve would not left the workshop without a result, either a success or a failure, so she took the sandwich for him to the workshop. Steve looked at the door with a grateful sight, yet he was not in the mood of eating.

"Wow, Cap, seems not quite all right, huh?" A brisk voice appeared at the door. Tony was leaning against the door with a sloppy position, yet his expression was not so happy as his tone. Tony glanced at his workshop holding a doughnut between his teeth, and then his voice became more serious:"How many times you tried, Cap?"

"Twice."Steve paused before answered. Tony stepped forward, and Steve understood, so he backed off a little and left the room to Tony for the coffee-eyed man to check the machine. Steve stared at some random point in the space without a single move.

"Well, Cap." Eventually, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and futurist raised and shrugged, "The risk keeps increasing, but I think it can still work for one more time. If your pray can become effective, then twice, perhaps. In my opinion, though, the second try would tear you into pieces floating in the crack of the universe."

Captain America seemed not threatened at the result at all. He frowned even deeper before went back into that machine leaving Tony a "Thank you."

He made himself on the train once more. This time Captain America saved his closest partner as well as he did last time , and such a success allowed Captain Rogers to fight together with his almost- exclusive sniper Surgent Barnes for some more time.

On the day of the final battle, Captain America made his plan of attack clear to his Howling Commandos. Then he turned to the sniper following him all the time:"Stay here, Bucky, and cover us."

It was not like a reasonable setting, hence, Bucky was a little confused. He hesitated for a few seconds, and he decided to let the question out:"Why, Captain? We are neither in a guerrilla warfare nor in a street battle, and we certainly won't need a sniper here outside the gate."

"It's an order, soldier." Captain America turned his face to another side. Bucky knew him too well, and so did he know that. He was afraid that Bucky would get something from his eyes, "Surgent Barnes."

It was enough for Bucky to assign that there must be something wrong with his stubborn Brooklyn little punk. However, it was not a right time. When Captain America used an "order", all he could do was to obey—or to appear to be obeying.

It seemed to have taken as if obviously shorter time to deal with the Red Skull. Steve had no idea why but he didn't bother thinking about it at all. The endgame of the war was getting closer, and Bucky didn't not have to follow Captain America—or the little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, as what Bucky said—into the jaws of death anymore. Steve couldn't help smile when thinking about that. Bucky would live on, he should have enjoyed a life as happy as he deserved. James Buchanan Barnes was like sunshine, and the war had made him more mature and stronger, that he would certainly become more attractive among the girls in New York. Bucky would get marry with the best of them, Peggy Carter, maybe. After the marriage Bucky would share peaceful days and nights with his wife till the happy ending of their lives.

Perhaps, perhaps there could be one day, thought Steve, when he was melted from the gelivation in the future, there would still be time for him to visit Bucky, who might be aged, for a cup of coffee. All Steve Rogers could tell Bucky was how he felt gratified by seeing Bucky's happiness. And all the sorrow of how he would miss his time and memories with Bucky in it would be on his own…

The wandering of Steve's mind was interrupted by the man appeared in a sudden. Steve couldn't help doubt his fourfold sight when he saw that figure. Well, at least he knew who was giving the shots from shadow to Red Skull now.

* * *

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Origin**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap or Bucky. They both belong to Marvel, so are any other characters in this fanfic. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

 **Warning:** Slightly Bruce Banner/Tony Stark (Hulk/Iron Man) in this chapter.

* * *

 **The story-CH5:**

Steve thought he should had recognized there was only one person had the skill of prowl which was so perfect as the Ace sniper that could hide from even his fourfold hearing. And the only person's name was James Buchanan Barnes.

"Why are you here?" Steve tried to make his tone as serious as he could, yet what he did had only magnified the sense of misery in his voice.

"'Cause you are here, Captain." Bucky put down his weapon and looked into Steve's blue eyes while answering. He's words sounded relax and calm, as if they were not in a jet which was doomed to crash in the Arctic Ocean but in a park of entertainment in Brooklyn.

"Obviously it is not reasonable to set a sniper outside, but the Captain Rogers who is a star-spangled man with a plan never use his strategy incorrectly." Surgent Barnes didn't even move his sights, and the statement was so bold and straight that Steve had no idea how to debate against his partner. "Captain's order" was no doubt the weakest reason since they were in fact equal to Steve, that they were each other's protector and supporter as well was the best friend.

If only, thought Steve, if only he could steal a little favor from both destiny and Bucky at the same time, they could be even more than friends.

The closest friend or the most important person was glorious enough to Steve. Love was so luxury that Steve dared not to allow his imagination of Bucky as a lover to go on. He knew his wandering was more than obvious, yet Bucky didn't keep asking, instead, he kept standing with one position and waiting for the further explanation.

Steve felt his sights adhering to Bucky and he couldn't help staring at the brown-haired man. Finally he started arduously as if there were a hand dragging his every word backward:"Bucky, the jet is heading to death." It seemed to be easier to continue after a start. Steve gain some courage from whatever was going to happen—either froze or death. He simply made a confession:"There is a lethal weapon on the jet, so I have to crash it into the Arctic Ocean instead of to let it receive New York. But Bucky, you shouldn't have been here, what you deserve is a happy life instead of a cold death." Even if I am not the one who gives you happiness. Steve hesitated before the last sentence, and then it was cut before being said.

Bucky rushed towards Steve and held the blonde man's shoulders with his both hands. Steve was stronger than him now, but his action was just like that Captain America were still that little guy whose body could hardly match his sense of justice. He started to say, slowly and seriously:"I will never let that little punk from Brooklyn do anything stupid without me looking after him." He pronounced almost every syllable a stress.

"It is you who are occupying all the stupid! You are…" Steve was about to snarl, yet the single word "death" made him jammed. He was simply not able to let that word out from his tongue. Eventually, Captain America signed with a tone of compromise, and then he took out the parachute on the jet and pressed it on Surgent Barnes:"It is a depopulated zone below, jump and contact with our army so that they can rescue you." He added immediately when he saw Bucky was about to say something and finally succeeded in covering his nasal voice:"Surgent."

"No! Not without you!"

Well, that was completely not unexpected. Steve sighed again, he should had knew that, since it was not the first time he got that answer. For a moment he suddenly wanted to kiss those lips that were so close to him, which he hadn't got a chance yet during the past almost one hundred years. However he gave up before a single move. Such a desire made him feel himself a real jerk. There was something flashing through Steve's mind, yet it was too fleet for him to catch. He was not sure what exactly it was, nor could he make sure either it was illusion or not.

Captain Rogers pressed the button on the remote-control unit at last.

Steve was not completely clear with the operational principle of the machine, yet he noticed that it won't take too long in reality for his time trip. Of course not a long time, since Tony Stark was still in the workshop sitting in a relax position at the desk. Dr. Bruce Banner, who seemed to be just in, was holding a cup of coffee and a mug of corn juice in his hands. Coffee was for Bruce himself, while the corn juice, obviously, was for some coffee-lover who had had too much caffeine already. Bruce kept locking his sights on Tony with a gentle but steadfast sight, although Tony was more likely to consider blasting that mug of drink with his Mark-42 within one minute.

Finally Tony chose drinking some healthy drink against summoning his Hulk Buster. He sipped a little corn juice before a deep breath, and then he turned and asked:"How is it going, Cap?"

* * *

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Origin**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap or Bucky. They both belong to Marvel, so are any other characters in this fanfic. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.

 _No matter being read or not would I keep on writing what I want to write but still I am looking forward to see your reviews~_

* * *

 **The story-CH6:**

Neither of the two men got any answer from their friend Captain America, yet they could read the answer from his expression, not to mention they were able to _feel_ the history, which was not changed at all. Banner and Tony exchanged a short glance before they put off the drinks and began to check the machine. Steve stepped backward, and stared at a random point in the air.

The two scientists raised their heads together after a few minutes. Bruce glanced at their captain with a look of sadness on his face. A sense of mercy prevented him from saying anything, while Tony frowned and lowered his cute coffee-eyes. Finally, Tony Stark, who was always a good talker, started keeping considering about the appropriate way to talk:"I am really sorry to say that, but, well…I mean, Er, we…Cap, this machine cannot be used anymore. It has received…almost passed the safe line of stability."

Neither Tony nor Bruce was sure whether they had actually seen an expression of desperation on Steve's face since Captain America was an idol always standing for hope.

"I've almost made it." Eventually they heard something from Steve. Captain Rogers didn't know why he said such things to his two friends, yet he just wanted to do so, perhaps all he needed was a listener.

"Finally I had to…take that jet into the Arctic Ocean, like I had done seventy years before. Bucky…he was by my side at the moment, yet he refused to leave…without me. I knew I won't die, I knew I would be frozen in the ice…but he…" Steve paused for a deep breath to conceal his weepy voice before it became more and more obvious and then continued:"He could…he should have lived on…he should have enjoyed his life of victory and happiness…"

It kept silence for one or two minutes in the workshop. Eventually, Dr. Banner persuaded Steve to have a seat while he and Tony sat at both sides of the captain. Tony patted Steve's shoulder, and then he started with a serious tone which was completely different from his usual image of the foppish billionaire:"There is a possibility, Cap, that he does never think a life without you could be defined to be a happy one, and the reason has nothing to do with the fact you are Captain America."

Steve nodded almost too slightly to be visible. He was just sucked for the moment, and he just found his own sense flashed through his mind in the jet before he was back to reality became a little clearer.

"What is more, he, I mean Surgent Barnes, he was actually alive now, isn't he?" Bruce added mildly. After those words he saw that expression of confidence and hope appeared on the face of Captain America once more. In fact, it was even stronger than before.

"I always appreciate that." Steve said from the bottom of his heart. He was grateful to no matter Tony and Bruce or Natasha who was not in the room at the moment, or Sam, AKA Falcon, who helped his find the whereabouts of Bucky, and any other of his friends.

Steve was back to the origin, yet it was actually not a waste of time. At least he was aware of the fact that the current situation was not the worst one. Even without changing the history he still had chance to do something before too late. The reality was not that terrible as it might have been. At any rate there was a reunion between him and Bucky, no matter how terrible it appeared to be. Steve was suddenly enlightened in mind. There was more or less a few reasons for him to be thankful to the fate.

Steve was still that American idol of justice, optimism and hope. He never knew when to give up, and he would stand on for either Bucky Barnes or Winter Soldier. However many times Hydra had taken his most important person away him, he would always take him back. Steve believed even Bucky was brainwashed and lost his memories, he would be back one day at last. That kind and strong man with a nickname of Bucky would never stay for too long in a world that was harmful to him.

Not without Steve Rogers.

* * *

-FIN-


End file.
